


Online Shopping

by Tsuuriki



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuuriki/pseuds/Tsuuriki
Summary: Short blurb of what happens when the bunkermates discover that they can still shop online.





	Online Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first posting here. It's short and silly, but I got the idea from an old episode of MASH. This particular episode brings us through a year in the life of the 4077, where the doctors and nurses order from the catalog everything from seeds to winter coats to endless yarn for knitting. And it got me thinking: the furniture, beds, blankets all leave something to be desired. What if they started trying to improve their living situation?

“Alright everyone,” Denise yelled to anyone in earshot as she entered the hallway of the bunker, “Family meeting time. We need to set some ground rules!” It was late, edging on 11:30 pm, and she just wanted to get back and catch some sleep.

It started when a delivery guy showed up at Denise’s door on a Saturday afternoon with a half dozen pizzas.

Over the next couple weeks, boxes would show up from online grocery stores containing random grocery items. Most notable was the large box containing nothing but Chocodiles.

A few weeks went by with random grocery orders when suddenly 4 duvets and several foam pillows made their way to her doorstep. A month later came 3 pairs of new shoes and a handful of classic movies. 

“Guys, I am more than happy to get you some things that might make life a little easier around here, but you have to remember that you are HIDING here. I can bring food, blankets, and clothes without drawing attention to this place, but I have to draw the line at the 5 piece living room set.”

"Well, we would have tried another way, but it is impossible to fit anything larger than medium sized flat-pack furniture in the Lifeboat,' said Rufus.

"Wha.. Do I want to know how you came to this conclusion?" Denise sighed, walking out to get help bringing the couch and various chairs into the bunker.

“Should we tell her about the mattresses we’re thinking about ordering?” Lucy whispered to Connor.

“Better to ask forgiveness than permission,” he chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
